Taste of Life
is the 18th Taiwanese Drama to be produced by Sanli TV. The first show to have filmed scenes for the opening and ending themes (Larger Lyrics since episode 267). However, it adapted the style from the previous series after episode 320 and 38 for the opening and ending themes respectively. The first episode received the highest ratings and vice versa for episodes afterwards. The show is released in HD and can be viewed in SanLi TV's youtube channel and Vidol (region exclusive). Plot TBA Characters & Cast Zhao Family (Main characters of theme song until episode 320) * : Head of the family. Potrayed by , last appeared in episode 92. * : Ju Chye's Wife. Potrayed by , last appeared in episode 98. * : The eldest son and one of the protagonist husband of An Chen Xi (Chen Yi Xuan's former husband), guest character in Ordinary Love. Potrayed by , last appeared in episode ???. * : Cai Family's daughter, Xin Da's wife. Potrayed by , overseas since episode 188. * : Second eldest son, one of the protagonist and former villain, potrayed by , overseas since episode 104. * : Third eldest daughter, one of the protagonist, potrayed by , last appeared in episode 247. * : Second youngest son, potrayed by , last appeared in episode 116. * : The youngest son, husband of Mi Qi. Potrayed by , last appeared in episode 247. * : Liao family's youngest daughter, He Yun's wife. Potrayed by , last appeared in episode 247. Chen Family TBA Po Family TBA Liao Family TBA Yang Family TBA Huang Family TBA Gu Family TBA Zhou Family TBA Liu Family TBA Pan Family TBA Lin Family TBA Xie Family TBA You Family * : The family head, potrayed by , last appeared in episode 341. *Unnamed Daughter: The family's eldest daughter, was only mentioned. Potrayed by: N/A * : The family's second eldest son, husband of Jia Bao and potrayed by . Last appeared in episode 379. * : Li family's youngest daughter, wife of Xiang Ren, potrayed by , last appeared in episode 480. He Family * : Off-screen character, JiaMing's deceased father and Mei Lu's husband. Potrayed by: N/A * : Off-screen character, JiaMing's deceased mother and Bu Li's wife. Potrayed by: N/A * : The family's son, Li Family's second eldest adoptive son and Yuan Yuan's husband. One of the protagonist and former villains, potrayed by . Last appeared in episode 491. * : Gao Jin's daughter, JiaMing's wife and one of the protagonist, potrayed by . Last appeared in episode 491. * : Grandaughter of Gao & He family, Li family's adopted grandaughter. VS The head of the families are part of . When Zhuge defected and becoming archenemies with the other family heads, he dedicated his entire life towards vengeance. Li Family * : Off-screen character (only mentioned, lives in USA) and family head, Chen Ju's husband. Potrayed by: N/A * : FengHuangHui's leader, Guang Hui's wife and uses his surname as well. Potrayed by , last appeared in episode 491. * : The family's son, HuiLian and XueJiao's husband. Potrayed by , last appeared in episode 463. * : Yi Long's wife, potrayed by , went overseas after episode 245. * : Yi Long's second wife and former villain, potrayed by , last appeared in episode 332. *YiLong, HuiLian's Son: The family's "true" eldest grandson, killed by the vengeful ZhugeYu upon birth with JiaLiang taking over his role as a result. Only Chen Ju know of his existence. Mentioned in episode 490. * : Family's second eldest daughter, one of the protagonist and former villain. Last appeared in episode 325. Gao Family * : * : * : * * : * : * : GaoYi's eldest son, QiaoLing's husband and one of the main characters. Potrayed by , last appeared in episode 491. * : WangXingFu's daughter, one of the main characters and KeWei's wife. Potrayed by , last appeared in episode 491. * : Archvillain and series protagonist, viewed her biological family as archenemies. Potrayed by , last appeared in episode 491. GaoYi's second daughter. * : GaoYi's youngest daughter, former villain and Da Lin's lover, potrayed by , last appeared in episode 486. * : "Baby" Grandson of Gao and Qu family, appeared in episode 490-491. Jiang Family TBA Dai Family TBA Zhuge Family (K Group) :;Family * : The series' main background antagonist, "biological" father of Jia Liang. Potrayed by , deceased (As of episode 490). *Zhuge Yu's Wife: Off-screen (only mentioned), Jia Liang's biological mother. Deceased. * : Li Family's eldest adoptive son, Zhuge's son, Jiang Hao's husband. Last appeared in episode 490. Potrayed by . * : LinWeiCheng's daughter, You family's adoptive daughter and Jia Liang's wife. Went overseas after episode 348. * : JiaLiang's daughter, potrayed by , went overseas after episode 318. * : JiaLiang's son, potrayed by , last appeared in episode 325 (later went overseas) :;Underlings Refer to Zhuge Yu. Qu Family Although the following family isn't part of the "4 Big Families", Qu Kui Shan is a close alliance & friend with the respective family heads. Songs TBA Ratings TBA Broadcast Channels TBA Notes *Several actors who acted this show had potrayed two characters in the show. *Overall, its the second longest drama while An Unforgettable Memory still holds the record of being the longest drama, at 526 episodes. References * https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/甘味人生 * http://www.iset.com.tw/#!/drama/2015/Taste_of_Life * https://www.facebook.com/set.tasteoflife * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCt0H6f2yOF26wi_Ng8HssJQ * http://vidol.tv/programmes/135 Category:Dramas Category:Dramas from SanLi TV Category:Taiwanese Dramas Category:Dramas after 2010